Molehole
is a subterranean, mammalian Complien. It belongs to the Earth and Metal Elements. It grows into Moulevard. Appearance Moleholes are small, brown, mammalian Compliens most notable for the large, metal plates on top of their heads. They have a pink, frilled nose on the edge of the plate which they use to sense their surroundings. They have baggy eyes under the plate, and large square teeth. Their fur is patchy between shades of light and dark brown, and they have floppy ears on the sides of their head. Their arms have long, metallic claws at the end, and they have stubby legs and feet. Moleholes have a small, fluffy tail on their backside. Information Habitat Moleholes are native to grasslands and temperate forests of Complanet, living in large populations in Eukiyfrenia and Comipea. Due to being subterranean Compliens, they live much of their life in their burrows, which they plug shut with the metal plates on their heads. In recent centuries, Moleholes have found new niches in urban areas, as it turns out that the shape of their head is actually perfect for fitting into an amount of architecture built by Complinoids. Biology The large metal plate on a Molehole's head is used predominantly for defense. The holes a Molehole burrows are often large and wide, allowing the metal plate to plug them up perfectly. Due to its durability, few predators can actually pierce this armor, allowing Moleholes to stay still until the threat is absent. Their special noses act as a sensor of their surroundings, making sure no threats are nearby. When the coast is clear, they will move onto the surface, searching for nuts and berries to eat. They rarely struggle with eating them, as their large teeth are able to crack open most of the toughest shells. Rarely aggressive, a Molehole's sharp, metal claws are actually rarely used for offense, but actually for digging. Despite having stubby arms, its claws are very long, and with quick motions, it can dig holes with ease. Moleholes spend most of their time living in these holes, only emerging when they sense it is safe outside. Behavior Moleholes spend most of their time underground, emerging to scavenge for nuts and berries to eat, while active during the spring and summer, during autumn they stockpile food in their burrows to prepare for hibernation during the winter. The holes they dig are approximately a foot wide in diameter, perfectly allowing them to be blocked shut by the metal plates on their heads that few other Compliens can pierce through. Most terrestrial Compliens avoid predating Moleholes for this reason, though Moleholes are still susceptible to being prey to other subterranean Compliens like Mailicious. Moleholes live independently of each other, even sometimes acting aggressively towards other Moleholes by stealing their stockpiles of nuts and berries. If a Molehole has detected that its food supply has been stolen by another, it will attempt to find it, and fight it with its claws, though this use of their claws as a weapon is rarely used otherwise, as when confronted by most predators, Moleholes will simply try to make their escape. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Molehole is derived from "mole," "manhole," and "molehill." Design Molehole is based on a mole, albeit somewhat loosely, and a manhole. Trivia *Molehole was originally sketched on the same day as Gleeb. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Earth Element Category:Metal Element Category:Common Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Subterranean Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Mammalian Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Urban Compliens